My life- Kickin' it style
by kickerfromfaraway
Summary: I thought i would put my life into kickin it characters. Let me know if i should continue! And they will be oneshots and have slight Kick! REVIEW! Rated T cuz IDK!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- THIS IS MY FIRST ONESHOT MCBOBBER! So basically im writing Kick 1 shots that are based off of my life! So basically everything that i write about really happened, except im replaced by Kim and my crush is replaced with Jack. Without further adu, MY LIFE KICKIN IT STYLE!**

**-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-**

**Kims POV**

Today was the Middle Ages museum, where we had to build a middle ages thingy and display it. I was originally working with a friend, but couldnt after i got grounded, so i had to improvise. So i made a shield. In 30 min. When other people built HUGE detailed castles. I was not looking forward to this. I went to the cafeteria in the morning to put my shield on display. I found a spot and went back to my classroom. Later, we came back to the lunchroom to view all the castles and stuff. Then we had to go stand by our projects. i went to stand my my fail of a shield and Jack and Jerry had set up next to me. Me and Jack were kinda friends, and i had a crush on him. Only my closest friends knew. One of my friends Grace had set up nearby, and we started talking.

"Kim i know who you like! He is so close i can smell him!"

"First, THATS GROSS! Second, hes working with the guy you like, and i can smell him, because he smells like rudy's sweaty socks."

"DONT TALK ABOUT IT KIM!"

"We all know you like him!" I said, a little loudly.

"Like who now?" Jack asked.

"Je-" i was cut off by grace clamping her hand over my face. Jack and Jerry looked at eachother, and then Jerry spoke up.

"Grace i know you like me. But i like Mika so yeah..."

"WELL KIM LIKES JACK!" She yelled before i could slap her in the face. I heard a chorus of ooooo's and one OWWW but all i could think of was of how things were gonna get REALLY AWKWARD.

**WHAT DID U THINK?! Yall want more? Review and let me know! Luv llamas!**


	2. Yearbook Signing

**AN- You all rock, and i cant believe you liked my story that much! All these stories are not connected with each other, and take place at different points in time.! read on mates! Btw- on my other story i got a few comments about capatlization Of my i's. most of the time i type on a ipad mini so dont get too critical! And all the stories are in Kims POV, cuz kim is well, me.**

**Time- AFTER Museum**

**_))))))))))))_))))))))))))))))_))))))))))))))))))_ (((((((((((((((_(((((((((((((((((((_(((((((((((((**

I was so excited! It was the last day of school! I was finally going to get out of the stinkhole called Seaford High. I would be missing some people, like Jack, but we didn't really talk anymore after what happened at the museum. Everyone was going around signing yearbooks and i needed a few more. I spied Jack and Milton, and a bunch of other people. They were right in front of me so I decided to ask Milton to sign my yearbook, because we were friends.

"Hey Milton, will you sign my yearbook?" I asked him.

"Yeas one sec." he said, busy signing some random girls.

"Ill sign it!" Jack said, and before I could protest, he signed it. I went back around signing peoples yearbooks, and they were signing mine. I went up to Jacks girlfriend, (YES HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!) and asked her to sign my yearbook.

"Hey Lindsay, will you sign my yearbook?" I asked her. We used to be really good friends, until a incident happened that broke our friendship. **(AN- Want me to write about that?) **

"Sure Kim!" She said, trading yearbooks with me. She flipped to the signing page and dropped my yearbook on the ground.

"He... Jack... WHAT?!" She yelled. I picked up my yearbook and saw what Jack had done. He had signed it _Jack 3_ I quickly said goodbye, and went back to my classroom thinking,

BEST. DAY. EVER.

**sooo... what did you guys think? Sorry about how short it is, i dont have a very exciting life! Cyall, review, llamas!**


	3. So you like her

**Lets get this partay started!** **This happened before yearbook and museum!**

**! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()**

It was a new school year at Seaford High. Everyone was just getting to know each other, and me and my friends were talking about a guy in my class.

"So I heard that Donna likes Jack!" My friend Grace told me.

"Who's Jack again?"

"Guy in the striped shirt."

"Oh him. We have been in school 3 days. Thats a little extreme."

_ A MONTH LATER _

"Hey Kim! Wanna walk home together?" Lindsay asked

"Sure. Who ya texting?"

"Jack."

"Cool. Erhm.. do you like him?"

"A little.."

"I got your back. Will he admit that he likes you?"

"Nope."

"I got this"

AT SCHOOL NEXT DAY

"Jack im not talking to you until you admit you like Lindsay.''

"Why?"

"She is my friend"

"FINE! I LIKE HER! HAPPY?!"

"You crack easily. Its been five seconds since I said I wasnt talking to you.."

"Erhm..."

**NOT MY BEST! I know! Review, and let me know what you want!**

**NEGEEEEE!**

**LLAMAS**


End file.
